


Aspiration

by PayNoTaxes



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: And canon fight me about it, F/F, Fluff, THEY ARE VERY GAY, They deserved better, a sprinkle of angst, don't mind me, just casually throwing some canon details out the window, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayNoTaxes/pseuds/PayNoTaxes
Summary: Clarissa Dovey x Leonora Lesso one shotsDovesso, if you will
Relationships: Clarissa Dovey/Leonora Lesso
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. The New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot posted at 5 in the morning lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new Curses teacher and Clarissa can't help but be in awe

It's nearly sunset when Emma visits Clarissa to catch-up. They've been so busy with their students lately and haven't had a chance to talk as much as they would like. They sit in Clarissa's candy classroom and talk over tea.

"How have the students been doing in your class?" Emma inquired.

"The same as usual, they all think that looks is the only thing that makes them Good."

Emma nodded in agreement. She set down her cup and pondered for a moment. "I heard we have a new Curses teacher."

Clarissa raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she brought her cup to her lips. "Is that so? What have you heard?"

Emma smiled coyly. "I hear she's quite a force to be reckoned with." She took a small sip from her cup.

Clarissa hummed in amusement. "We'll see soon enough."

-

The next day

All of the teachers of both Good and Evil filled the room that was the Dean of Evil's office. They stood in the middle of the room, facing the desk in the front of the room. They chatted amongst each other, catching up because they've been so occupied with their respective students. At the desk sat Evil's current dean and a young, thin woman. Dean Valdis cleared his throat loudly and all of the chatter in the room ceased. They turned their attention to him.

"As you've all probably heard, we have a new Curses and Death Traps teacher." He stood up and gestured to the thin, pale woman at his side. "This is Lady Lesso, and you are to refer to her as such." 

He continued on, but Clarissa could only focus on the new teacher. She had raven hair pulled into a neat braid that reached her mid back. Her violet eyes sheened with ambition. Her pale skin was illuminated in the dim light of the room. Her lips were painted a dark red, and they looked so enticing. She held herself with such elegance and Clarissa found it quite alluring.

Her examining was cut short, however, because the other teachers had started to file out of the room. Clarissa stepped out of the room and heard the Uglification professor and Lady Lesso talking around the corner.

No, not talking.

She listened in. Something she usually wouldn't do, but her curiosity got the better of her. Manley, she recalls, sounded furious.

"You don't even look fit to be a teacher. A woman like you," he scoffed. "You look like a typical, oblivious Never. Won't even know what's coming at you. It takes guts to teach at this school and you don't have em," he sneered.

Lady Lesso inspected her long red nails and faked a yawn. She smiled condescendingly at him.

"Oh, sorry. Were you talking to me?"

Manley flushed red with anger.

"You don't know what it takes to teach here, so why don't you go back to-"

Lady Lesso waved a violet lit finger and Manley's mouth magically stitched closed. Clarissa's mouth opened in shock and light admiration. Manley's words were reduced to aggressive hums as he frantically pulled at his stitched mouth.

Lady Lesso smirked and walked in Clarissa's direction. Clarissa barely noticed as she was too busy watching the Uglification professor desperately try to undo the hex.

"It's not very polite to spy on people, you know," mocked a honeyed voice.

Clarissa turned to see Lady Lesso smirking at her. Her violet eyes stared into her soul, leaving her frozen where she stood. She couldn't find the words to speak. But even if she could, she couldn't even find her voice either. They were a beautiful shade of purple, she noted. Lady Lesso walked past her, high heels clacking with each step and waved her finger again.

Manley popped out from the corner and his face was beet red with fury, his mouth no longer stitch shut. He pointed a trembling, wrinkled finger toward the receding raven-haired woman.

"You little witch!"

-

A few months later

Clarissa has been intrigued by Lady Lesso ever since that day. She had never thought someone so poised and so beautiful could also be that evil. She stole glances whenever she wasn't looking. Today, however, she held her gaze a little longer than usual.

"Hello? Clarissa?"

Clarissa snapped her attention back to Emma, who was waving her hand in front of her face.

"What...?" She asked, having been looking elsewhere.

Emma let out a small laugh. "I asked you what you were looking at." She glanced behind her. "But it seems I already have an idea," she snickered.

Right behind her was Lady Lesso, who looked like she would castrate Manley any second now. 

"You're staring again," the Beautification professor said.

"What?" Clarissa croaked.

Emma chuckled. "You make it so obvious, darling. At least be a little discreet."

Clarissa scoffed, her cheeks turning a light pink. "I'm not making it obvious and how do you know I'm even looking at her? For what reason would I be staring?"

The wild-haired professor's lips curled up into a coy smile. "Yeah, you're right. What would you even see in her?"

Clarissa frowned and looked at her friend, disappointed. "What do you mean? She's beautiful and intelligent, and it definitely shows. Even you can't be that blind as to not see it, I mean you-"

Clarissa's rambling was cut short when she recognized the kind of smile on her friend's face. She slumped in her chair, looking defeated. Emma sniggered.

Clarissa pouted and grumbled, "I can't believe I fell for that."

Emma leaned foward and grinned. "Finally, you've been gawking at her for weeks!"

Clarissa flushed red with embarrassment, her ears turning a soft shade of red. "I have not!" She looked back to Lady Lesso, who was now walking back towards the gate of the Evil school. "Merely admiring the view," she muttered to herself.

She was a little distracted, so she didn't see that Emma raised an eyebrow in amusement, or that she had a warm, proud smile spread across her face.

"Hey," she called to Clarissa. "Why do you think she's referred to as 'Lady' instead of 'Professor'?"

Clarissa pondered for a moment. She hadn't really thought of it much herself, but it was an interesting question. She shrugged when she couldn't come up with an answer.

Emma leaned back into her chair and stared at Evil's gates. "Interesting..."

Clarissa nods in silent agreement.


	2. Everything Will Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLEA SPOILERS!
> 
> You've been warned
> 
> Leonora survives, she's resting in the infirmary after the war and Clarissa is waiting by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml the angst is so badly written-

Clarissa's POV

I leaned foward in my chair next to Leonora's bed. It's a little strange, calling her that. After all, I've known her as Lady Lesso for years now. I clasped her hand between mine. My eyebrows furrowed with worry and I shut my eyes. It's been two days since she's been here. I'm so grateful she's alive, but I wish she would just wake up.

Her raven hair was loose from its braid and now flowed freely on the pillow beneath her head. I examine her face. There are a few small scratches from when she was fighting with Aric. I know that they definitely weren't there when we seperated at the Brig. My head hung low as I thought of the memory.

I had just finished off another villain when I saw them in the not so far distance. Aric and Lady Lesso were tumbling in the dirt, scrambling for a small silver object I couldn't make out. I saw Aric grab it and hold it above her throat. I raced towards them, stopping only briefly to grab a stymph bone on the ground. I could see the knife getting closer and closer to her neck. My mind went blank as the adrenaline rushed throughout my entire body. I raised the giant bone above my head and speared it through Aric. I watched his body tense up before falling limp. Lady Lesso pushed him off of her thin body, and that when I saw the wound in her abdomen.

My eyes widened.

The wound was deep and quite large. She was already having trouble keeping her breath steady. I knelt down to her and applied pressure to the would in hopes to slow the bleeding. My worried gaze met her calm, but pained one. She gave a soft smile, as if everything's going to be okay.

I looked at her unconscious body with tears in my eyes. 'Please wake up.' I blinked and tears finally fell. I bit my lip, but nothing could hold my sobs back. I clasped her hand even tighter and kissed the back of it. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I broke down. "How is everything going to be okay, if you aren't here?" I asked no one in particular.

I felt her hand gently grasp mine. Alarmed, I looked up at her. She looked exhausted, but wore the same smile as on the battlefield. "I'm right here." I cried even more, but they were happy tears this time. I leaned over and embraced her. Our lips found each other as if they've done it countless times. Our kiss was short and sweet, but it meant the world to me. In that moment, I knew. 

Everything was going to be okay.


	3. Oh, Clarissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter of Lady Lesso pining for Clarissa Dovey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in 30 minutes, that's why it's so short lol
> 
> Next chapter is Clarissa's turn ;)

Since the day you said hello to me, I haven't been able to forget you.

Nor do I want to.

Oh, Clarissa. Your presence in my life is both a blessing and a curse.

I spend many nights restless because you're the only thing I can think about. I toss and turn for hours before my mind and heart can finally rest.

Even in my dreams, I somehow find myself thinking of you.

If you asked me how many times you've crossed my mind, I would say once.

Because you never really left.

..

Your silver hair is always in that perfect bun. I have to constantly resist the urge to undo it and run my fingers through, to tangle my hands and softly tug.

_Oh, what I would give to do that_

..

Your eyes shimmer as it catches the last of the sun's rays. Those beautiful brown orbs could light up the night sky. Your eyes sparkled with warmth, innocent yet knowing.

_If only you knew how you take my breath away._

..

"Are you alright, dear?" Your hand would rest on my bicep as a sort of comfort.

"Perfectly fine," I'd say, waving a hand in dismissal.

_But we both know that's not true._

You purse your lips and nod your head slightly, your eyebrows still furrowed in concern.

I want to tell you, but my voice is caught in my throat and no words come out. I swallow them back.

How could someone as warm, kind, passionate, and beautiful as you find anything worth seeing in someone as broken as me?

_Can you fix me?_

..

That smile.

_That damn smile_

I forget how to breathe whenever I see your face light up. My heart leaps and yearns for you, I want to protect that smile at all costs.

I want to protect you.

I want to cup your face in my hands, to kiss you and hold you close. I want to tell you that I love you.

_But I can't_

_Because Good can't love Evil..._

_And Evil can't love at all..._

_Right...?_


	4. Dear Leonora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa's turn! :D

You're a mystery that is yet to be solved. I want to be the first.

You can be so stubborn and blunt, but I find that part of your charm. Your sarcastic quips are something only I can challenge.

You're like fire. Blazing and dangerous, yet so hypnotic, so enchanting. You know what they say. If you play with fire, you get burned.

_I want nothing more than to dance with the flames._

..

On peaceful days, we sit and talk over tea. There are no papers to grade, no mishaps to take care of. Just us and no one else.

We talk and play chess until the sun starts to set. I enjoy our games, the rivalry we have. I would have won just about all of our games if you weren't so distracting.

Your head rests in your hand. Your eyes narrow as you scan the board, eyebrows furrowing. Your sharp nails tap rhythmically on the table. You bite your red lower lip as you concentrate.

I smile to myself. Your expression is quite adorable. But I could never find the courage to say it out loud.

..

_What lies beyond the walls you built?_

Evelyn's been evicted. Gone to who knows where. That evil woman is finally gone, but she's the least of my worries when I hear you break down from outside your door. I stand, frozen. I can't bring myself to do anything as I listen to you weep.

I can't help but wonder. Are you crying because she's gone? Is there a reason you were against sending her away?

My hands and jaw clench as I listen in anguish. My chest feels heavy, it's getting harder to breathe. My mind is screaming at me.

_Do something._

But I do nothing. I turn on my heel and walk away.

The next day, I see the hurt in your eyes. I pretend not to.

..

_Would it be selfish of me to want to keep your smile for myself?_

The world is much less dull, and I find myself smiling right back. What would you say if you knew of how my heart races when I see that beautiful smile of yours? My darling, the sun would only be jealous of the light you bring.

..

You live up to your name, my Leonora. You really are a woman of compassion and light. Quite ironic for someone who's the Dean of Evil. I suppose that's why you were against telling anyone your name.

I’ve always thought that your name would be somewhat embarrassing, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Your name is just as beautiful as you are.

_I sincerely hope you know that._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For context: This particular chapter takes place right after Evelyn Sader's eviction. Told in Lady Lesso's POV.

I am poring over scrolls in my office when familiar white streaks slip down the walls. 

I find myself in the School Master's tower. His back is facing me, and I immediately feel chills run up my spine.

I figured that he wanted to talk about Evelyn. But that doesn't make sense. Clarissa would be here too, so why isn't she?

I feel sick. I have a feeling this particular visit is a bit personal.

"Lady Lesso," he acknowledges me.

"Master."

He turns to face me, his usual calm smile nowhere to be seen.

"I assume you've noticed that Evelyn Sader is no longer a teacher at this school, upon yours and Professor Dovey's request. August will be taking over her classes."

He pauses. His icy blue eyes search for something in my eyes and I feel it in my _soul._

"Before she left, she told me something quite interesting."

He towered over me now. I clench my jaw and look him square in the eye. I would not waver in his presence. His eyes narrow threateningly.

"She told me you have a son."

My heart stops. My body tenses. I can't breathe. My voice refuses to come out and I am left there standing in shock and disbelief.

"So it's true," he seethed.

His eyes slice into me and I can feel his anger from where I stand. I prepare myself for the worst.

"You deliberately disobeyed me. You stole away every night for years behind my back to visit your son."

My mind immediately goes to Clarissa.

_I don't want to leave her._

My eyes dart to my feet. My sharp nails dig into my palms. I hold my breath as I wait for him to finish.

"I would usually evict anyone immediately if they went against me as you did."

His voice lowered to just above a whisper.

"However, you are the greatest dean Evil has had in such a long time, it would be such a hassle to find a good enough replacement."

A wicked smile replaced the angry frown.

"I've decided. I will give you a second chance. You are to stay here as Dean. However, your permission to go beyond the school gates is revoked."

I am torn between relief and sadness.

_I'm sorry, Aric. I've failed you..._

"Is that understood, Lady Lesso?"

I nod solemnly. I don’t trust my voice.

"Good," he nods. "By the way, your son. Aric, is it?"

My eyes widen slightly and I tense under his gaze again. His wicked smile morphs into a threatening, bloodthirsty grin.

"Disobey me again and you won't have a son anymore."

With a wave of his hand, white streaks fall and I am in my office once more.

I lean against a wall and slump to the floor. My breathing shudders. Tears threaten to fall. I want to cry, to scream, to lash out, _anything._ I can't find any strength in me to cry. I hug my knees to my chest and curl into myself.

_I am cracking._

A knock on the door comes, but my mind is not able to process it. The door opens gently and Clarissa pokes her head in. She is at my side in an instant, but I make no move to acknowledge her.

_I don't want her to see me like this._

"Lady Lesso, please," she coaxes. "At least say something."

I don’t know what made me, but I lift my head and look up at her through teary eyes. Her eyes widen. Her expression is unreadable, but I don't look into it much.

She collects me into her arms and I _shatter._ The tears that refused to fall are flowing down my face in a steady stream. I sob into her chest as she rubs slow circles on my back.

I can _feel_ it. Every single wall I've built to protect myself is _melting_ under her touch. She whispers soft assurances and although they don't calm me much, her voice does.

I don't how long we stay here. All I know is that I don't want to leave her embrace. I feel safe, secure. _Warm._

My sobs reduce to sniffles and hiccups. My eyes are puffy and my face is red from crying for so long. My braid is loose with some strands falling out of it.

I reluctantly pull myself from her chest and nod my thanks. Despite what a mess I must look like, she smiles softly at me. Her hand tucks strands of hair behind my ear and rests on my cheek.

Our eyes meet. Hers are soft with understanding, though I doubt she really understands. However, I am grateful for her presence. I manage a small, grateful smile.

She takes my hand in hers. Our fingers intertwine and our hands fit so perfectly together. She pulls me close so our foreheads touch. I can feel my face gradually heating up.

Our lips are hover inches away from each other before they barely brush. I am hesitant and nervous, but this just feels _right._ It's just a soft press, but it ignites my entire body.

The kiss ends with our foreheads pressed together. We share a soft look, no need for anymore words. Our actions and mere presence are conversation enough. _She_ is enough.

_She's all I need._


End file.
